


Just One Step

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [63]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Just One Step

**Just One Step**

**Prompt:** On the brink

**Word Count:** 132

**Characters:** Emma

**Rating:** PG

Emma could feel the dark magic pushing her to the brink of her sanity. It was beckoning her to embrace her new destiny. It wanted her soul not just her mind.

Emma could feel urges that she knew were wrong. They tingled on her fingertips begging to be released.

Emma tried so hard to resist. She did everything she could until the urges were just too strong to resist any longer.

She stole a heart then another. With each heart it became easier and easier until she felt no remorse.

Emma knew that was when she stepped from the brink and went over the edge. She became the Dark Swan. The worst part was that she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to being the Savior even if it were possible.


End file.
